


In Lieu of Presents

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You say it's your birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Lieu of Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI for the prompt "William/Victoria, dress"

  
Victoria’s parties are always just this side of too much trouble to bother. Mike never does, just goes in his regular outfit of flip flops and flannel shirt and jeans, telling everyone he’s whatever fits with the party’s theme. William at least tries to make an effort, though he’s not exactly sure what constitutes the proper attire for a horror night.

“Put your hair up in a ponytail and wear your glasses. Everyone will know you’re the virgin girl who turns into a sexpot when she takes her glasses off.”

“First off, I’m a _guy_ , dicksmack. Secondly, my hair is short…”

“So you’re the virgin lesbian who turns into a sexpot when you take off your glasses.”

“You are an asshole on so many levels. You’re like the onion of assholes.”

“Onions don’t have levels. They have layers. I’m like…the skyscraper of assholes or the Angry Birds of assholes. You sure you’re the lyrics guy?”

“Give me the fake blood.”

“We could go to Goodwill and get you, like, a nice skirt and a sweater and shirt combo. You could be a sexpot virgin lesbian librarian.”

“You can be a murder victim. For real.” He takes the tube of fake blood and goes into Mike’s bathroom, lining his eye with it and then his mouth. His shirt is covered with fake stab wounds and he figures he looks no more or less ridiculous than the rest of the people that are going to be there. Mike looks in at him, scratching his jaw. “What?”

“My idea’s better.”

“Just get your chainsaw and let’s go.”

**

The party is in full swing by the time they get there, and William wades through people he doesn’t know to find the bar, the buffet and the birthday girl in that order. He sees a few people he recognizes including Nate and Tony, giving them cursory waves to promise finding each other later, as he makes his way to Victoria. She’s in the middle of a crowd and it’s easy to see her over the heads of most of them.

“William!” She ducks through the group to him and hugs him tight. “You look great.”

“You look like death warmed over.”

“That’s what I am!” She laughs and hugs him again. “You came to my party!”

“I did. Carden’s here somewhere too. Lurking.” He kisses her cheek, avoiding the smears of blood, though he adds a line where his lips meet her made-up face. “Happy birthday.”

“Did you bring me a present?”

“You mean my presence isn’t enough?” He tries to look wounded which, given that he has several stab wounds glued to his chest, shouldn’t be difficult, but she just laughs at him. “What’s so funny?”

“All I asked for was your presence in lieu of presents. But if you brought me something, you can give it to me later.” She hugs him once more. “I should go mingle. You too. Eat. Drink. Be merry.”

She dashes off into another crowd and William walks around the party. He talks to people he knows and makes plans, writing, recording, hanging out, and if he meets everyone for coffee, he’ll be spending the rest of his time in L.A. in a Starbucks or the bathroom. The thought of it reminds him that he’s had a few drinks, so he extricates himself and heads down a dark hallway toward the bathroom. The main bathroom is the other direction, but William knows there’s another one tucked inside the laundry room.

He opens the door and slips inside, surprised when someone grabs the door from his hand and pushes into the bathroom with him, shutting the door behind them. He hears the click of the lock, and it takes a moment before his eyes adjust to the dim light. Victoria is leaning against the door, her hand on the knob and her back arched slightly, body canted toward him.

“I just had to…”

“I want my present.”

“I…”

She grabs his shirt with her free hand, pulling him in and tugging the fake blood soaked shirt from his chest. He winces as it pulls at his skin, but he doesn’t have time to complain before her mouth is on his. William opens his mouth easily, letting her tongue push inside and slide along his. She tastes like sweetness, something fruity from her drink as she sucks on his tongue. He grabs her hand and pulls it free of his shirt, pushing it up above her head and holding it tight against the door.

Victoria moans softly and slides a leg around both of his, her short skirt brushing against his thigh as the nylon of her stockings rasps against it. He frees her other hand from the doorknob and guides it up to the other, stretching her out against his body. He holds both of her wrists with one hand, teasing the other down her arm and side until he reaches the hem of her skirt, lifting it out of the way and sliding his fingers between her legs.

She kisses him harder, her breasts rubbing against his chest as his fingers graze over the damp fabric of her panties, pushing it aside and stroking them across her skin. She hisses softly, hitching her leg higher around him, offering him easier access. She’s wet enough that he can get two fingers in easily, and it only takes a few more thrusts to work up to three.

He can hear the rumble of the party as background to her as she gasps in his ear, breath hot on his neck. His cock is hard against his jeans, his hips rolling forward in search of friction. She moves against him, her nipples rubbing his chest as she works a hand free, digging into the cup of her bra and pulling out a condom. “Fuck me.”

“You’re a regular Boy Scout, Victoria,” he laughs softly, releasing her just long enough to get his jeans shoved down mid-thigh and work the condom on. She shimmies out of her panties and lets them drop to the floor before sliding her leg over the back of his again. He works his hands up the backs of her thighs to her ass, cupping the bare flesh and lifting her as she reaches for his cock, guiding it inside her. She’s hot and wet and William groans as he thrusts deep, feeling both her legs tighten around him as she arches back against the door again.

He holds her tight, fingers sinking in against the firm flesh of her ass, guiding her against him as he pushes inside her, each stroke spurred by the dig of the sharp heels of her pumps into his thighs. He knows she’s leaving scratches he’ll feel later, but he doesn’t care as he keeps moving inside her. Victoria kisses him, fucking his mouth with her tongue in the steady rhythm of his own thrusts, her whole body shaking as she tightens around him.

He squeezes her ass and buries himself deep, breaking the kiss to rest his head on her shoulder as he shudders through his own orgasm. Victoria laughs, throaty and low against his neck. “You give the best presents, Beckett.”

He laughs and kisses her shoulder, pulling away carefully as she gets her feet back on the floor. “Yes. Well.” He can feel the blush heating up his skin, which he knows is completely ridiculous. “Happy birthday.”

**

Mike drives the car, glancing at William out of the corner of his eye. William does his best to ignore him. The problem with Mike Carden is that he is many things, but easy to ignore is not and never will be one of them. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t be an asshole, Carden. _What_?”

“Nothing.”

“Michael Stephen Carden, if you don’t tell me what the _fuck_ you are so fucking smug about right now, I will use your own fucking chain saw on you.”

“Fine. Fine.” He snorts a laugh. “It’s just that my little sexpot lesbian librarian isn’t a virgin anymore.”

William punches him hard enough that Mike cries out, then slumps back in his seat. “I hate you.”

Carden grins, rubbing his arm. “I know.”  



End file.
